parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Choo Choo and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin).
Here is part nine of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Rustee Rails as Henry * Tom Jerry as Skarloey * Little Chug as Sir Handel * Choo Choo as Peter Sam * The Refreshment Lady as Herself * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas * Little Chug as Rheneas * Edgar as Duncan * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel * Michael Banks as Stephen Hatt * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Train Cars * Cabooses * Narrator (of Choo Choo and the Refreshment Lady for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * (the scene opens to the sheds with a Flashback of a Bad Sir For Little Chug is shown where Little Chug sighs in his Crash Bandicoot voice from Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash of the Titans, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant) * Narrator: Little Chug had been naughty, so Emelius Browne made him stay in the shed for a while. (Little Chug is now seen in the shed crying in Moigle's voice from The Flogian Brothers while Choo Choo shunts and hauls the coaches, freight cars, and cabooses) Choo Choo was now busier than ever. She had to do Choo Choo's work as well as her own. One day, she was very excited, and the fireman found her hard to handle. (Choo Choo backs the breakdown train into the shed) * Little Chug: (grunts) Anyone would think that he wanted to work. * Narrator: Said Sir Helen who was lonely and bored. * Tom Jerry: All respectable engines do. * Narrator: Replied Tom Jerry. * Tom Jerry: Keep calm, Choo Choo, and you do well. * Narrator: But Choo Choo was in such of state that she couldn't listen. (Choo Choo leaves her freight train, goes to the coach yard, and couples up to a blue and yellow coach in front, with two green and yellow coaches behind, a red coach at the back, and a brown caboose coupled behind the red coach. Choo Choo runs off to the station and passes Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, only to meet Rustee Rails, hauling a green and yellow coach behind his coal tender, and in front of a red and white coach coupled behind the green and yellow coach, and in front of a red coach coupled behind, with a tan coach at the back also coupled behind with the red coach in front) She collected some coaches and went on his way. But somehow the faster that she wanted to go, the slower the journey became. When Choo Choo finally fussed through the station, Rustee was already there. * Rustee Rails: This won't do, youngster. * Narrator: Said Rustee. * Rustee Rails: I can't be kept waiting. If you are late tonight, I'll go off and leave your passengers behind. (departs, taking his coaches with him) * Choo Choo: Pooh! * Narrator: Said Choo Choo. Secretly, she was a little worried. But not for long. The conductor blew his whistle, and waved his green flag. Choo Choo puffed happily away, singing a little song. (Choo Choo departs the station) * Choo Choo: (singing while passing Rasmus hauling some freight cars and a caboose) I'm Choo Choo, I'm running this line. I'm Choo Choo, I'm running this line. What fun it all is. * Narrator: She thought as she journeyed along the line. The coaches enjoyed themselves too. They were growing fond of Choo Choo, who puffed along the line and entered a station by the lake. Every afternoon they had to wait an hour at the station by the lake, (Choo Choo arrives at a station by the lake) the stations has a little shops of the refreshments. The conductor, fireman and the engineer buy tea and cakes for the refreshment lady. At last, the waiting was over. But Choo Choo was sizzling with impatients. * Choo Choo: Peep peep! Hurry up, please! * Narrator: She whistled to the passengers. * Choo Choo: How awful. * Narrator: She thought. * Little Billy: If we missed Rustee Rails's train. * Narrator: The conductor was ready with his flag and whistle. The refreshment lady was making her way to the train. Then it happened. (Choo Choo departs) The conductor says that Choo Choo was too impatient. And Choo Choo says she was sure she heard a whistle, anyway she started. * Coaches: Stop, stop, stop, stop! * Narrator: Wailed the coaches. * Coaches: You left the refreshment lady behind! * Choo: Bother. (obeys) * Narrator: Groaned Choo Choo. * Choo Choo: We're sure to miss Rustee now. * Narrator: The refreshment lady climbed aboard and they started again. Choo Choo didn't sing anymore. (Choo Choo departs once again) Instead she hurried along the line as fast as her wheels and her driver would let her. They arrived at the station just in time. (Choo Choo arrives at the station and meets up with Rustee and his four usual colored coaches) * Choo Choo: Hurrah! * Narrator: Said Choo Choo. He felt very relief. * Rustee Rails: Not bad, youngster. * Narrator: Said Rustee loftly. But the refreshment lady was still cross. (Casey Joe passes by with a freight train) * Refreshment Lady: What do you mean by leaving me behind? * Choo Choo: I'm sorry, refreshment lady. * Narrator: Replied Choo Choo. * Choo Choo: But Rustee says he might leave without us. * Narrator: Then the refreshment lady laughed. * Refreshment Lady: You silly engine! Rustee was teasing you. He wouldn't ever go without his passengers. He says that he is a guaranteed connection. * (Conductor's whistle blows) * Choo Choo: (shocked) Well! * Narrator: Said Choo Choo. * Choo Choo: (angry) Where's that Rustee? * Narrator: But Rustee had chortled away. * (Rustee's whistle toots as he departs with his passenger train, and as Choo Choo looks up and gasps when he sees Rustee take off, he, now grumpy, looks at the screen and holds out a sign, that says 'Stupid Rustee!') * Choo Choo: (growls angrily and yells in anger) Oh, tartar sauce. He's dissapeared like magic. Tartar sauce. And double tartar sauce! Category:Julian Bernardino